Unraveling
by BrokenEmber
Summary: [COMPLETE] Chapter 9 is up! Post ME-3. Her voice trailed off and her lip trembled. She gasped for air and a sob escaped. She brought her fist to her lips and tried to suppress the tears. Shepard broke. She finally collapsed. She couldn't keep it in anymore. The emotion covered her in waves, drowning her, pulling her down. The tears didn't stop pouring from her eyes.
1. Aftermath

**Unraveling **

It was finally over. The war. The struggle.

The galaxy was able to breathe a sigh of relief and rebuild.

_"The Reapers...they...they just fell over!" _The civilian death count was the highest since Shanxi. Alliance soldiers and all alien allies' deaths tripled in the final two hours of fighting. _  
"They stopped attacking, I repeat, the Reapers have stopped attacking. The Crucible has been fired!"_

Nobody knew if Shepard made it. They looked for her, though.

The galaxy didn't know what to do about it. They searched for months.  
The truth was simple.

Their savior was dead.

* * *

Garrus Vakarian never was one for drinking. He really honestly didn't like alcohol as a whole. Shepard didn't either.

"It makes people even more stupid than usual," she had told him while visiting Afterlife.

He scoffed at the Dextro version of tequila and lime juice and downed his fifth shot.

"One simple order, Commander. That's all I asked." Sixth down his throat, "and you're so damned stubborn you had to deliberately disobey me."

_There weren't any other options and you know it._

Oh, the sober side of him probably would've seen the mistake he was making, ranting in a crowded bar with hurt soldiers and drunken civilians about their deceased Savior, but Garrus was very, very drunk.

Liara walked into the bar, favoring her left leg and barrier glowing.

"Garrus!"

The turian turned towards her. _She can never be too cautious._He smirked drunkenly, "Buy you a round, Liara?"

She sighed and sat on the stool next to him, looked at the bartender and nodded. "Vodka and cranberry."

"Fancy," Garrus mumbled, gesturing for another shot.

Liara looked at him and placed her hand on his shotglass, "You've had a bit too much, Garrus."

"Turians have a very high resistance to alcohol, Liara," he replied dryly, giving her a cold stare.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out her datapad, "The American Government and Alliance are coordinating a camp for refugees and survivors all across North America." Her drink was placed in front of her and she took a long gulp. "The Mass Relays have reached almost ninety percent completion and the Citadel is almost finished with its reconstruction."

Garrus was poured another shot and he nodded, "Glad everyone has finally gotten their heads out of their asses."

She took another sip,"How are you, Garrus?"

He laughed, "Oh, Liara. How do you fucking think I am?"

She winced and ran her hand on the back of her neck. Garrus sighed and apologized, "It's just...after so many shots...things get kind of crazy in my head."

"No, no. I understand."

The way she smiled at him...he saw Shepard...and her emerald eyes and black hair...dazzling smile.

He closed his eyes and placed his head in his talons.

"You okay?" Her hand was on his shoulder.

"Just...a headache."

A moment of silence.

"You should probably stop drinking."

Garrus smirked and opened his eyes, "Not really an option. It keeps everything at bay, Liara."

Her crystal clear eyes glanced at the pink liquid in her glass and swirled it around, "It does, doesn't it?"

She finished her drink, grabbed her datapad and was about to walk away when Garrus grabbed her wrist.

"I could honestly use the company, Liara."

She set the datapad on the table and gave him another one of those smiles."Well. You'll have to buy me another drink, Archangel."

"Whatever you say, Shadow Broker."

* * *

Seven and a half cranberry and vodkas later, Liara's hands were wrapped around Garrus' neck and their tongues were entangled. They had managed to get out of the bar and into a taxi before completely losing their minds.

The insane heat between her thighs was killing her. _Goddess, vodka is liquid estrogen._

For being as intoxicated as he was, Garrus was incredibly adept...at...well, everything.

His talon moved to her thigh and his mouth was on her neck.

She gasped and wrapped her legs around him, her body glowing with pleasure.

He had never needed this more. He was so broken. He needed to feel it again, feel that joy and warmth. She tore his armor off, he ripped her pink silk dress from her blue body. He picked her up and laid her on the bed.

Their eyes met.

Crystal and cobalt blue.

He leaned his head on her forehead and she closed her eyes as she kissed him one last time.

"Embrace eternity, Garrus."

He closed his eyes and saw green eyes and ebony hair atop a pale, petite yet muscular frame.

_Shepard._

* * *

**A/N: **

Disclaimer: I love Mass Effect but I sadly do not own anything.

(Oh, by the way, Shepard chose the "Destroy" option.)

and...

That was Chapter one of Unraveling. Tell me what you thought. Criticism, comments, questions, ect., just drop me a line through either a PM or review box.

Thank you for reading!

_-BrokenEmber_


	2. Wake

Her subconscious decided she liked this numbness, this uncertainty. It was a comforting cocoon. If only it weren't for the goddamned memories, maybe she'd finally get some sleep.

"_...Maybe even find out what a turian-human baby looks like."_

Faded images, blurry voices and the mechanic screech of a Reaper was all that floated through her mind. After the Crucible was fired...what happened after that? How much time had passed? She was numb. Nothing was right. Where in the fuck was she? Her eyes moved underneath her lids.

_"__Forgive the insubordination, but your boyfriend has an order for you...come back alive. It'd be an awfully empty galaxy without you…"_

Her body protected itself with a heavy biotic barrier. The L5X implants somehow had managed to survive the impact of the explosion. Didn't she wipe out all technology? Fuck.  
She didn't know anymore.

Shepard took a breath. Her N7 dogtags were still on her neck. She was still in her armor. Numb. Useless. Immobile. _Can't feel a goddamned thing. I think I'm hungry. _She tried to laugh but had no voice.  
_  
_Her emerald eyes tried to focus but she had no idea where she was. Bright, blinding white light shined down on her.

_Am I dying? Fuck. No. I can't. Garrus. I want to find out what that baby will look like.  
_  
She tried to move. Useless. Immobile. Damn these implants.

Damn the Reapers for existing and damn their creator.

Damn the batarian raiders that enslaved and murdered everyone she knew when she was sixteen.

Damn Cerberus for experimenting with thresher maws and killing her squad.

Damn the Illusive Man for killing Anderson.

Damn the galaxy for placing this weight on her, for depending on her and damn herself for being their savior.

She was finally happy. Why did she have to save the fucking universe and all those people that feared and respected her if it cost her her life?

That wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. Tears poured out of her eyes and she wanted to sob.

The pain...she was on fire. Oh god she was on fire. Every nerve in her system was collapsing, her every cell was exploding, her head was pounding. She saw blood in the corner of her eyes. She was boiling in her own blood.

She was dying.

A voice. Light. Flashlight? Footsteps.

"Shepard, we're going to get you out of here." A female voice...accent...Miranda?

_Fucking Lazarus Project 2.0. But Cerberus is dealt with..._

"If...can...hear me..Shep...we're..you to...Alliance...facility...implants...repair. Nobody...know...too...much...press...take...months...to...heal."

Shepard wanted to open her mouth, but found she couldn't speak. Everything went black, and the numbness covered her again.

_Garrus..._

* * *

The deep navy sheets covered their naked bodies. Liara checked her omni-tool.

4:45 A.M.

She had to get moving. She had to leave before...

Her blue eyes trailed to the turian sleeping next to her and she closed her eyes.

_Oh Goddess...what have I done? Oh, Shepard..._

No. She shook her head. Shepard was dead.

Liara sent out her forces and they scoured the galaxy and she was no where to be found. The galaxy confirmed their savior's death a month after the war.  
It was final.

Liara rubbed her eyes with her thumbs and placed her hand on her forehead.

_Last night...  
_  
Last night she had sex with Garrus Vakarian. And it was really, really good. Her body grew warm as she remembered the way he bit her neck and had held her down while he...

She shook off the thought and gently climbed out of his bed. Two options weighed down in her mind, either keep herself occupied until he woke up or get dressed and get the hell out of his apartment. Sudden nausea overwhelmed her and she ran to the bathroom, leaned over the porcelain bowl and released the contents of her alcohol filled body.

A cool three fingered talon touched her back and she looked up into his lovely cobalt eyes. As his talons gently traced up to her neck, goosebumps covered her bare blue body.

She almost wanted to purr, but was interrupted as more bile left her mouth. Liara coughed and spit into the toilet and Garrus smirked.

"Can't hold your liquor, huh, T'soni?"

_Oh...oh Goddess...what have I done?_

Garrus slipped on a night suit and placed her undergarments next to the puking asari. He walked into the small kitchen of his apartment and brought out a few bottles of water.

He sipped the water and watched as she leaned against his bathroom wall and sighed.

Her nimble hands grabbed the bottle and she took a swig. She saw her panties and black bra and she wanted to blush.

Garrus saw what her eyes landed on and he swallowed the liquid in his mouth.

"I'll...get you something to wear." He stepped out and she lost sight of him.

She quickly slipped her underwear and bra on and he returned with a big black N7 shirt.

_Shepard's shirt..._

Liara nodded and grabbed it from his hands. "Thanks."

He murmured something softly, turned to leave and closed the door behind him.

She stared at the shirt in her hands and dry, stale sobs escaped her throat.  
"Oh Goddess...forgive me."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Just for clarification, Shepard's body was recovered three weeks after the Crucible was fired, but kept a secret.  
It's been two months since the Reaper war and nobody knows she's alive.

Please review! :)


	3. Disintegration

_Are you ready to be a one turian kind of woman?_

Garrus stared at the orange datapad. His grip tightened.  
Liara had left a few hours ago, but not before telling him she was sorry for what happened and that she never wanted to drink with him again.

It was hard to ignore, he knew what bothered her because it was the same exact thing that was eating him alive now.

Commander Shepard. His gorgeous, ebony haired, emerald eyed biotic fighter. The most amazing woman in the world. His first and **only**love.

He closed his eyes and his body was racked with sobs. Turians couldn't shed tears. Instead they had dry sobs and screamed until they became exhausted and fell asleep.

"Shepard...oh Spirits, Shepard...I'm..."

He threw the datapad down and fell to his knees, talons in his head.  
He loved her. But she was dead.  
And he just slept with one of her best friends. He had enjoyed it, too. That was a disgusting sin in itself.  
He was repulsed with himself.  
He should've never gotten drunk with Liara in the first place.

Honestly, though...what could he do?

Shepard was dead.

Dead...and she was never coming back.

* * *

"Excellent work, Commander," Miranda Lawson's heels clicked towards the semi-walking Shepard. The green eyed woman smirked, her hands gripping the bars of the walker as she took baby steps.

"Miranda. You can see I'm recovered, can't you?"

Sharp blue eyes narrowed, "It's only been a few weeks since your reconstructive surgery, Shepard." She pulled up her omni tool and transferred data onto the datapad and revealed the information to Shepard. "The muscles in your legs are nearly healed. All of your cognitive functions have returned to full capacity."

Shepard laughed and slowly walked back to the sterile white sheeted bed, "Miranda, you've kept me here for months. I'm going crazy. I need to shoot something then blow it up with a singularity." She gently eased herself onto the bed and slowly pulled her legs up. "I need to see Garrus and let everyone know I'm alright."

Miranda pursed her lips and shook her head, "I'm afraid that wouldn't benefit you at all, Commander." She sighed and pulled up a chair next to the Commander's bed and gently gripped her hand. "As you know, I do still have my resources. Nothing as fabulous as I did when I was with Cerberus, mind you," she waved her gloved hand and rolled her eyes, "But I'm afraid I cannot allow you to see Garrus for fear it may ruin all of the fabulous progress we've made."

Shepard pulled her hand away, "What, do you think he'd go rat to the Council and tell the still fucked up galaxy their hero has returned? No, he wouldn't."

"Shepard..." Miranda placed her hands in her lap.

"No, Miranda. Garrus knows about secrets and he would never jeopardize my safety and security. I just need to see him," Shepard's eyes showed such exasperation, "I need to tell him I've thought about our child every day and that it worked. I need to tell him...tell him..." She touched her stomach, "I need to tell him...that I'm pregnant."

Miranda blinked, "You're what?"

Shepard scoffed, "I saw that x-ray and sonogram, Miranda. I'm not stupid. I haven't gotten my period. But this is not like last time. I didn't die. I was just wounded and comatose. I knew this was going to happen, Miranda. I don't know how, but our biology was completely compatible the night before going to the Cerberus base. I know that's when it happened!"

Miranda was speechless.

"It's everything I've wanted, Miranda. And he needs to know that I'm having his child." Shepard was smiling through her tears and Miranda placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

"Shepard. Please...listen to me."

The Commander looked at her, "Miranda, there's nothing you can say that will change my mind. I'm calling Garrus right now." She pulled up her holographic omni-tool and saw his number was blocked. She growled, "Unlock this, now, Lawson."

Miranda grabbed her omni-tool and stood, "Shepard, Garrus had sex with Liara and if you think I'm going to put your emotional status in jeopardy, you are mistaken."  
Without another word, she turned on her heel and left the white sterile room, leaving a hurt and confused Commander on a white bed full of lies.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**I feel like an awful person, but yeah...that's Chapter 3.  
I know, all of my chapters have been short but I do enjoy updating quickly so I keep my readers happy. I'm going to try for a longer and very detailed Chapter 4. I haven't decided what should happen yet.

Suggestions? Comments? Concerns? Do you hate it? Do you love it?

Send me a message or review!

**_PLEASE._**

_**My Request: **Anybody with any art skills willing to draw a cover for Unraveling?_

_:) Please PM me if interested! I'll write you a oneshot of your choosing if you decide to do this._

-BrokenEmber


	4. Revival

Shepard didn't know why she crying. It was quite ridiculous, really. What kind of hero cries over a man? A pathetic one.

_Turian human baby..._

She didn't know who to call. She couldn't talk to anyone, really. The two people she trusted most in the galaxy were _**fucking **_each other and she wasn't prepared to face them yet.

She wasn't prepared for any of this, at all. It was all so unexpected. _My death __**was **__confirmed...but...fuck. Really?_

She rolled her neck around and decided to get her mind off of things. She wiped her tears and looked at the vid-screen to check any latest news.  
Her eyes skimmed until she landed upon a peculiar title; "**SHEPARD MOMUMENT ON AKUZE TO BE TAKEN DOWN AFTER RIOTS**."

She laughed and clicked the link.

On the page was the most informative piece of journalism written by, not surprisingly, Khalisha Al-Jilani.

_Glad she didn't fuck my name over._

The article consisted of eighteen paragraphs, filled with quotes and information on the "dead" war hero. Apparently, after the war, the few batarians that were alive, still enraged over the events in the Alpha Relay, decided to set Shepard's monument on fire.

Shepard shrugged and continued reading until she came upon a quote from...Garrus Vakarian.

**"I think it's ridiculous that the batarians are still going to try to ruin Commander Shepard's name. She saved the galaxy. She died...to save this unworthy galaxy...to save me, and my worthlessness."**

Shepard stared at the picture of him and started crying again before throwing the monitor across the room.

"Goddamnit I can't take this anymore!" She stood. It was glorious...for about five seconds. The needles in her arm ripped out as she fell to the floor.

She threw a barrier up before she landed on her ass, decreasing the blow.

Shepard was going to get the hell out of the secret hospital. She was going to get a taxi. Go to his apartment.

She scrambled to grab the edge of the bed and slowly stood. Her legs wobbled but held steady and her grip tightened.

She sighed and looked at the guarded door then to the window on her left. Her eyes calculating the amount of steps to get to both, she decided the window was the closest and she slowly shuffled forward.

Shepard was walking. Miranda stormed in and saw the Commander standing.

"Shepard!" Miranda blinked, awed.

Shepard's eyes sparkled, "What did you think, Lawson? The savior of the damned galaxy wouldn't figure out how to walk?" Sarcasm dripped from her mouth.

Miranda sighed, "The damage was severe, Shepard. Both the physical and mental stress you were put under after using the Catalyst...traumatized you. I just wasn't prepared for you to start walking so quickly," she paused and added quietly, "Plus I was sure the news I gave you yesterday wouldn't help. But..."

Emerald eyes were narrowed to slits and her mouth formed a line as she spoke coldly, "It sure as hell gave me incentive." She looked at her hands and sighed.  
"How do you even know it's true, Miranda?"

Her gloved hands pulled up her omni-tool and sent a file to the biotic's. "I still have my sources, Shepard. Eyes and ears all over the galaxy."

The Commander rolled her eyes and pressed a button on the holographic hand-held monitor. A couple kissing. An asari and turian...

She enlarged the imagine and her eyes widened and mouth opened.

Shepard screamed.

* * *

Liara sat in her cold steel office and folded her hands. Her blue eyes traced the elegant design on her shirt and pants. A glass of wine atop a steel plate on her right, her holographic computer on her left.

She peered at the images on the screen and sighed.

Her hand reached for the glass and she took a slow, delicate sip. Asari wine. Bottle's older than she is.

She smirked and clicked the screen. Results of the reconstruction of Thessia flodded her computer.

A knock on her door interrupted her.

"Come in." Another sip.

Feron walked in with a file on a orange datapad.

"Liara, Glyph and I have been backtracking to the events in the Widow system that took place a few months ago. Only a handful of ships have been at the Citadel since the Reaper attack."

Liara extended her hand and he handed her the datapad. She skimmed it.

"So you've tracked the ships that have gone in and out? No raiders or pirates?"

Feron nodded, "There is one ship I'd like you to look into that arrived three weeks after the Crucible was fired."

Her eyebrow raised, "How is that possible? The Mass Relays weren't close to being complete then."

The drell shrugged, "I don't know, Liara. But this ship got something then left without a good-bye."

Liara rolled her neck around, "Don't waste any time looking into this, Feron. Spend more of our resources on the refugees and on the completion of the Relays and the Citadel."

He nodded and left her office.

She sighed and took another long sip of that sweet asari wine.

* * *

Garrus swallowed a handful of medi-gel pills and chased them with a single shot of turian whiskey. He was lying on a roof, sniper rifle in grip, peering through the scope.

After the events with Liara a few weeks ago...he needed time alone.

She only called once, and when he didn't answer, she showed up at his apartment. He pretended he wasn't home.

He hated doing this to her, but he honestly didn't know what to say. What could he say? Was there any way to redeem himself? He completely took advantage of her...but she let him.

He shook his head and blinked.

A mugging was happening down the alley way on the far side of the street. He spotted the crook and took a breath and fired. Bam! Headshot. The criminals head was splattered all over Main Street.

Garrus released his breath and gripped the weapon in his hand tighter.

The Widow.

A gift from Shepard.

He growled. It was like Omega all over again. He was turning vigilante, again, after Shepard's death.

"Goddamnit."

Garrus closed his eyes and moved out of his sniping position to lean against the solid wall around him.

He placed the rifle across his lap and shifted his weight as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey. He took a nice long swig and placed the bottle on top of the brick behind him.

A gunshot went through it.

Garrus scrambled to get into cover and very carefully peered into the streets below him. He took a breath and saw a feminine figure staring at him, pistol drawn.

Green eyes.

Ebony hair.

Black and red armor.

Shepard saw his blue eyes and wanted to scream again. Her pistol drawn, she thought it was just another mindless vigilante.

A cannibal that picked people off and ate them to survive.

No, fuck.

It was him.

It had to be.

She closed her eyes and sighed, taking a step forward, putting her pistol in its holster.

He lowered his sniper rifle.

She waved.

* * *

Author's Notes: And there it is. CLIFFHANGER.  
Chapter four.

Yup! Chapter four.

Please review! :)

-BrokenEmber


	5. Flavor

Shepard was walking up the stairs to the roof. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it was going to crawl up her throat.

Her feet felt incredibly heavy. Suddenly the armor she was in weighed a thousand pounds and she moved in slow motion.

Her black hair was in a pony tail and it felt like someone was pulling it down to Hell itself. Her hands were shaking. Her mouth was trembling.

What would she say to him? How did she feel?

She stopped walking as she reached the middle step, her hand gripping the rail on her right. She was dizzy. She shook her head.

Shepard leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. _I hate him right now, but fuck I can't live without him._

She wanted to cry, right then and there. Just break down into tears and have him run towards her and scoop her into his arms and hold her like they did in the vids.

She wanted to have a tropical sunshine wedding on Earth and she wanted to raise their child happily and safely. She traced her stomach.

_Maybe he doesn't love me anymore. _She opened her eyes and a tear fell.

She pushed herself off the wall and looked at the dark navy door. Shepard started walking again.

Her heart was still pounding when she got behind it. She took a deep breath and finally pushed it forward.

Garrus stood there, sniper rifle on the floor. Blue eyes met emerald. Her legs were filled with cement as she walked towards him.

Her face showed no emotion.

She got within a inch of him and pulled her gun out. She backhanded him with the weapon.

He fell to his knees and gripped his face.

The side that took the rocket on Omega.

She knew how sensitive it was.

Shepard motioned with one finger for him to stand and still didn't speak.

He stood and touched his face and looked into her own.

Her eyes were blank, expressionless, numb. He knew not to say anything, not until she spoke.

Now, Garrus has seen Shepard angry; he has watched her cry. He's seen every emotion, all her failures, all her victories. Three years of watching her change, yet still stay the same. He was there when Shepard laughed until she almost threw up. He knew how hard her punches were on that poor punching bag when she lost Kai Leng on Thessia and he was there when she stabbed him with a satisfied smirk on her lips. But this numbness, this emptiness was something he's never experienced and it almost made him ill.

It was like an eternity before she spoke, her voice flat and void of emotion."You fucked her."

It wasn't a question.

It was stated as fact.

Garrus reeled back and almost wanted to pretend it was a joke, but Shepard never joked. He wanted to laugh and ask her where she heard that from, lie and tell her it wasn't true. Instead, he just nodded.

She chucked and looked away. "Couldn't fucking wait to stick it in that slut, huh? Did you wait even a goddamned month?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but she lifted her hand up, silencing him, "You waited two years before. What made this different?"

He took a breath and was angry with her accusations. "They didn't find your body, Shepard. They didn't find anything. Everyone thought your body disintegrated after firing the Crucible. I looked for you, Shepard! I searched the fucking Citadel left and right."

Shepard laughed, "Well, Miranda found me, so you obviously weren't looking hard enough because maybe...you wanted me to be gone so you could finally live your life as a perfect turian for your fucking father." She regretted those words as soon as she said them, but fuck it, she was livid.

Garrus was hurt and it showed on his face. His mouth agape, all the hurt was in those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

She looked away. His eyes. Fucking bluest eyes she's ever seen. She could get lost in them for hours.

She could swim in them when she needed to escape.

Right now they were drowning her.

The turian nodded slowly and fumbled for words. Nothing tasted right, the vowels all blurred and he was unable to articulate his emotions properly.

He started with her name. "Shepard.."

It didn't taste right either. Her name was stale. He hasn't spoken her name in months.  
It felt sacred. Like a holy word, a sacrament, a testimonial worship. Or maybe he was just too damn drunk to cope with this right now.

"I was...lost without you. I didn't know what to do," he gasped in exasperation, "I was getting drunk. Every night. And...Liara showed up one day at a bar here and it...just..happened."

Shepard sighed and ran her hand through her pony tail. It still weighed a ton on her head.

Her voice was softer, yet still cold and crisp, "You were the only one I could stand to be with after what happened to me. After that batarian bastard stole my virginity when I was thirteen." She stared him straight in the eyes, "Knowing you were with someone else is fucking traitorous, Vakarian." His last name was spat like acid.

He pulled back like he was just shot.

Her face blanked and her body straightened; she was in Commander mode. She took a breath.

"When you decide you're going to get your shit together, Vakarian, I'm going to get the Alliance's permission and the Council's reinstatement as a Spectre because there are still some fuckers that need to be killed."

A salute and she turned on her heel.

He stared at the ground.

It will always be business with her because that's all she knew.

* * *

**Author's Notes: _PLEASE REVIEW. _**Do you like it? Did I capture a renegade Shepard? Do you have any suggestions? Complaints?

I loved this chapter. I'm finding it easier and easier to write a Renegade female Shepard because frankly, I'm very similar to her.

Anyways, what'd you think?

-BrokenEmber


	6. Mission

Shepard walked into the hotel lobby wearing a form fitting black dress and tall black heels, clinking the golden stone. Blonde wig and sunglasses hid her face as she approached the front desk. The asari behind the desk in a white dress suit smiled sweetly at her and Shepard smiled politely back.

"Welcome to Athena's Palace. Which suit would you like?"

"What do you have available?" She pulled her sunglasses off and her blue contacts stared into the asari's light blue eyes.

She checked her holographic monitor, "The one bedroom deluxe suite is available. It has a fabulous view of the Illium skyline."

_Eh, why not?_

Shepard nodded and pulled out her fake ID and slipped it to the woman. She was able to confirm her in a second as a Miss Emily Volt.  
Her phone rang.

"Excuse me, Miss," her blue hand pressed the button on her omni-tool, "Oh. Yes, I understand."

"Miss Volt, all expenses have been paid as a courtesy of a Miranda Lawson. You'll be on the fiftieth floor in room 986."

She smiled and Shepard laughed and reached for her card.

"Thank you."

"Do you need help with your bags?"

Shepard looked at her two handbags and smiled, "I'll manage."

She picked it up and headed for an elevator. She slipped out of her black high heels, pulled off her wig and sighed. Goddamn, she felt old.

She pulled out the compact Miranda insisted on giving her and the dark circles were less prominent due to the amount of cover up on.

Shepard laughed and she was on the forty-fifth floor when the door opened. Miranda stepped on.

"Shepard."

"Lawson."

"Would you mind joining me for a drink downstairs?"

Shepard rolled her eyes, "I don't drink."

"That's a shame," Miranda smirked. They reached the forty-ninth floor and Miranda stepped off, "This is actually my floor. I'll see you later this evening for the mission debrief with Hackett. It'll be in the private conference room on the second floor. Wear the cream colored outfit."

"Lawson." She nodded.

"Shepard." The doors closed.

Finally, the fiftieth floor. She has never been so happy to be in a hotel. As far as she knew, her entire crew was in this hotel on different floors. Even Garrus and Liara.

She sighed and scanned her omni-tool on the door and it opened.

The room was breathtaking. Sapphire walls with a charcoal and gold floral carpet, ocean blue curtains with black curtain rods. The king sized bed donned a black and blue floral comforter. The walk-in closet rotated and was filled with beautiful under-cover clothes, along with a new set of armor. Shepard placed her bags on the bed and unzipped them both. Her two favorite weapons gleamed back at her; the Paladin and the Collector SMG.

"Lawson thinks of everything," she murmured aloud.

"Well, Lawson doesn't know your dress size like I do."

She pulled her pistol out and pointed it at her intruder.

Garrus.

"What are you doing here?"

He leaned coolly against the doorway, "Hackett told me this was your room. I'm just down the hall."

She slipped her pistol underneath her pillow and nodded, "What time is the debrief? Lawson didn't give me a time."

"Seven." His blue eyes regarded her longingly.

She inwardly scowled and glanced at her omni-tool. It was only five thirty. She looked back up at him, "Was there something else?"

"Just...good to see you again, Shepard."

"Vakarian." He stepped out and closed the door. She locked it.

Her lip trembled. She moved towards the bed and closed her eyes. She was glad he had sobered up enough to consider whatever this mission is, but she was so tired. She felt like she hadn't slept in months. Her hand touched her stomach. It was only a two months old, whatever this thing was. It barely made a bump in her stomach.

She laughed and was thankful all her armor was heavily enforced. It would take a very powerful shotgun to pierce her barrier anyway. Shaking off the thought, she figured she should shower and eat before the meeting. Maybe meet up with her crew. She slowly walked to the bathroom and popped the blue contacts out and turned towards the shower.

The bathroom was a lime green color with a stone shower. She squeaked and unzipped her dress, tore off her bra and panties and turned the water on. She stepped in.

Oh, it was heavenly. The Normandy's shower water was hard and usually freezing. This water was very soft and warm. She felt like she was at the ocean.

_This is amazing._

The vanilla and lavender scented shampoo was like dessert. The body wash sent her to Heaven and back and she sighed in ecstasy. She reached for her toothbrush and quickly scrubbed the mint into her gums to refresh her mouth.  
The heat of the water massaged her and she finally felt relaxed.

She gently massaged her stomach and smiled.

Maybe everything would work out. She turned the water off and stepped out as she pulled a towel to her body. Her wet feet trailed to the bedroom and she looked in her closet and pulled the gown out.

She placed her dress out on the bed and sighed. The cream colored evening gown showed a bit too much skin for her tastes. The backless halter-top dress had a leg slit, perfect for concealing a single firearm. She grabbed her gun halter and strapped it on, then reached under her pillow and placed her Paladin in the slot. She unzipped the dress, slipped it on, and found a pair of cream heels to match the dress.

Walking again into the bathroom, she combed her hair back. She pulled her long hair in a very tight bun, put a cream colored shadow on her lids and a dash of clear lip gloss on her lips. She looked incredibly pale, her eyes sunken in. Shepard sighed and reached in her purse and pulled out her powder and evened her skin out. She checked the mirror again. Still exhausted looking, but not bad. A dash of mascara on her eyelids, a hint of rouge and she was good to go.  
Her black hair was glossy and in a perfect military bun. Her hands covered her stomach and she smoothed out the wrinkles on her dress. She placed her hand on the sink and leaned forward.

"You're a strong, bad-ass bitch."

She smirked at her reflection, "You are a survivor."

Rolled her shoulders back and grabbed a vanilla perfume and sprayed.

"You always win, at any cost." Her eyes grew dark and she stepped out of the bathroom, heading for the second floor.

* * *

The conference room was huge, with a large metal table that could fit thirty people. There were only five in the room when Shepard arrived.

Garrus, Liara, Tali, Miranda, and Hackett.

She smiled at Tali, "Admiral Vas'Neema..."

The quarian had her helmet off and Shepard saw her real smile, "Commander Shepard."

Shepard looked at Hackett, "I'm assuming you told her so she wouldn't be shocked?" She hugged Tali and walked to her seat.

The man nodded and looked around the table, "Everyone is here now."

Garrus never stopped staring at Shepard. She inwardly smirked and nodded to him. Liara sat next to him.

The malice in Shepard's tone was very apparent as she sat down,"T'soni, good to see you again."

Liara shifted, uncomfortable under her cold gaze, "You too, Shepard."

Miranda cleared her throat, "Well if we're done with the fake pleasantries...Admiral Hackett." She gestured towards him and he nodded, hands folded.

"It's great to see you again, Shepard. On this day, you've been reinstated with the Alliance and as a Council Spectre. You've already been approved." He cracked a rare smile.

Shepard straightened, "Thank you, sir."

He nodded, "I'm sure you're wondering why I've gathered you on here Illium." He reached into his briefcase and pulled out five files and slid them across the table to each.

On the cover of each was a picture of a human male.

Shepard wanted to whistle; the guy wasn't half bad looking. Blonde hair, gray eyes, great smile. She looked back at Hackett, "Is he a smuggler?"

Hackett nodded, "Red sand, ezeo, fine art, even people. His name's Mark guy steals and sells it. He has mining facilities all across the galaxy along with several slave trades. Open the folder."

The five did so and Garrus scoffed, "Nine hundred million credits? Really?"

"Keelah..." Tali sighed, "How do we get that back?"

"Flip to the next page."

Shepard skimmed it and laughed, "So he has facilities all over the galaxy, but he's throwing a party at his mansion...and that's where we're going?"

Hackett sighed, "You're the bait, Shepard. This guy is a ladykiller and you're loquacious enough to keep him talking."

"WHAT?" Both Garrus and Shepard shouted out. Her eyes met his and he saw her expression. The order _"Stand down." _was in her eyes.  
_  
_Shepard looked back at Hackett, "With all due respect, sir, I'm not sure I can handle a smuggler with every intention to have sex with me."

Garrus coughed and Hackett laughed, "You defeated the Reapers, Shepard. You can do this."

"The rest of you will be in the party with Shepard as back-up. Inside your folders, I've given you fake identification and backgrounds. Memorize them in an hour."

"Sir, about Simmons, he may recognize me. I am the savior of the galaxy, after all."

"Miss Lawson has already organized a new identity for you, Shepard. Are there any other questions?"

Garrus cleared his throat, "It says in my file I'm the husband of a Emily Volt. Who's the actress tonight?" Liara reached for a glass of water and took a sip.

The ebony haired goddess looked him in the eyes and smirked, "I am."

Shepard looked directly at Liara, "So I'm a **cheating**wife tonight?"

The asari choked and started coughing and Shepard smiled.  
_  
_Hackett ignored her comment, "Do we all understand?"

The spoke in unison, "Yes sir."

"Then let's get it done, people. You take separate taxis to his mansion. Leave in half an hour. Dismissed."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That is their mission. Yay!

Please, review and to all my previous reviewers, I'm going to try to respond today.

Thank you so much for reading!

:)

_-BrokenEmber_


	7. Defile

She swallowed the pain killers and took a sip of water. It was warm. Shepard pulled out her compact and remembered her skin had a small glow so her normally white powder would just make her look like a ghost.

The pill she took twenty minutes ago changed her hair color and skin color. She still looked like herself...just more exotic. Her hair was dark red and curled, flowing loosely over her shoulders.

She considered keeping it this way.

The previous stages of development of this pill said it took 24 hours to change the consumer, but with new technology, it only took half an hour. Her ID had even been revamped, the picture of herself was the new Shepard.

She stretched lightly in the taxi and looked over at her "husband."

Garrus looked really, really good. He wore a tuxedo with all the trimmings, his visor was removed and instead had contacts in both his eyes that replaced it. He still was able to monitor the heat of humans and pulse.

Shepard's pulse was unusually high.

"You okay?" He looked over at her. She was gorgeous, her skin sun-kissed yet still flushed and smooth. Her legs...oh Spirits, her legs, muscular and tanned.  
He longed to touch them.

Her voice was just as cold and crisp as it was the day of the confrontation, "I'm fine."

_Your heart is racing, Shepard. You're not fine._

"Well, Mrs. Volt, I'm not sure how our host will react since you're...married."

Her green eyes met his, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him, Mr. Volt."

She smoothed out her dress and pulled out her small white clutch and opened it. She slipped her ear piece in.

"Admiral Hackett, can you hear me Sir?"

"Yes, Commander. I'll be listening the whole time and directing the data to our specialists in the field."

"Yes, sir. I'll let you know when we arrive."

Shepard lightly pushed her hair in front of her ear and looked back at Garrus.

"How are the contacts?"

He smirked, "Not too uncomfortable."

"Great."

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion, Shepard was taken aback. She spoke a single word, "Here." into the ear piece and Garrus stepped out of the taxi. He extended his talon and she hesitantly grabbed it.

It was still cool, the way she remembered it.

She felt suddenly warm. She rolled her neck around gently and took a deep breath. He seemed to smile at her, but she couldn't tell.

The false wedding ring wrapped around that very special finger and she rolled her eyes. If she were really married, she get the ring tattooed on her finger.  
It'd be very simple and...permanent. She started walking, her hips lightly swaying as she approached the huge glass door.

Their host stood outside and almost gasped at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Welcome, Miss..."

She smiled brilliantly, "I'm _Mrs_. Emily Volt. This is my husband, Gary Volt. You must be Mark Simmons." She extended her hand.

Mark Simmons smiled back as he shook her hand, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Volt. Please, come in."

She looked at Garrus and grinned as he opened the door for her.

Mark extended his hand, "Do you mind, Mr. Volt, if I stole your wife for the evening?"

Garrus shifted and shook his head, "Not at all. She is a entrepreneur in your line of work. You may introduce her to some interesting people."

Shepard felt her heart spike but she masked it with a devious smile.

"If you need me, honey, I'll be available via omni-tool," she winked at Garrus and joyously stepped inside with Mark.

_Oh, Shepard. Be careful._

Garrus looked behind him and saw Liara in a stunning dark navy halter dress with white pumps. He grinned and extended his talon to her. She took it and smiled at him as they walked into the millionaire's mansion.

* * *

"Glass of champagne, Mrs. Volt?"

Shepard shook her head, "No thank you. Please, call me Emily."

Mark called to a waiter and grabbed a glass for himself, "Alright, Emily. Water?"

_This guy has no problem fucking a married woman. How disgusting._

She nodded and sat atop the stool, crossing her leg and revealing the smooth skin of her thigh. He sat across her and sipped the champagne.

"So...Emily. What do you do?"

"My husband and I run a very delicate business in the Attican Traverse."

He took another sip, "What kind of business?"

She smiled and took a sip of her water, "The same kind you're in, Mr. Simmons." She hitched up her dress just slightly to get him to notice.

He almost dropped his glass, "What do you mean?"

Shepard laughed and took another sip of water and stared at him through half lidded eyes, desire in her words, "The _dirty _work you very much enjoy doing, considering you've made millions from it." She glanced at herself and asked coyly, "How much do you think I'd be on the open slave market?"

Mark laughed nervously and swallowed the rest of his champagne, "With your athletic physique, stunning eyes...and that gloriously tantalizingly hidden smirk upon your very supple lips..." he leaned into her, "probably more than I could afford, my gorgeous."

Her breathing hitched and she replaced her panic with a fabulous smile.

"Would you like a tour, Emily?"

"Of your office or your bedroom?"

Mark coughed and moved his hand to her thigh and lightly touched her.

"You get right to it, don't you, Emily?"

She smiled and saw Garrus and Liara staring, "Only when I'm sober."

* * *

"What the fuck is she doing?" Garrus growled, glancing at the asari next to him.

He turned away to find a waiter, "Dextro based whiskey, please. Liara?"

"Water." She looked back at Garrus and blinked, "She's still going with the plan, Garrus. Seduction is involved."

"But this guy is fucking dangerous, Liara. He might find out who she is." The waiter came back with a tall glass of whiskey and Garrus grabbed it and nodded.

He took a long gulp and looked back at Shepard. Her heart rate was a bit above normal and his heat signatures were in his...lower region.

He growled and pulled his sleeve up to his mouth and turned on his omni-tool.

"Shepard."

Shepard heard the message in her ear piece and grinned at Mark.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Shepard?" She knew Mark couldn't hear the jealous voice in her head but she couldn't help but smile.

"Is this your version of revenge?"

She glanced at Mark and his touching grew slightly harder.

"You have such soft skin, Emily."

She noticed his hand moved up, just a little, and she forced a smile, "Happy, Mr. Simmons?"

Mark's gray eyes met hers and he softly groaned and closed his eyes, "Incredibly, my beauty."

_This guy is insane...so am I, for doing this._

She looked back at Garrus and waved, then grabbed Mark's hand and pulled him away.

Garrus was fuming.

"Goddamnit, Shepard. Listen to me. This guy won't tell you anything."

Liara looked at Garrus, "She's obviously willing to take that chance, Garrus. Tali has already hacked all the cameras in the house and is sending the monitored images to Hackett as we speak. If something even looks bad, Hackett will tell Shepard via her earpiece."

Garrus was still tense. His shoulders were squared and his eyes blazing. "Liara, I can't lose her again."

Without another word, Garrus stormed after Shepard.

"Vakarian, stand down." It was Hackett's voice.

"With all due respect, sir, Shepard is in danger and I'll be damned if you expect me to just sit here and watch."

Miranda's voice hissed through the earpiece, "If you want to keep her safe, don't blow her bloody cover."

Garrus tensed and stopped walking, then looked back at Liara. She smiled a welcoming smile and he reluctantly grinned back.

* * *

Shepard's arm was wrapped around his as he led her to his library. Old fashioned manuscripts and documents hung in glass were decorated on the wall.

Her upper lip quipped up when she saw the Communist Manifesto hanging in the middle. _What the fuck._  
_Karl Marx? Excellent. I'm alone with a Marxist._

"Wine, my lovely?" He gestured to a very old, very rare bottle of white wine.

She shrugged and smiled, "Just a little, Mark."

He sat down casually on his wooden desk and she sat in a chair opposite him. He handed her a glass and she took a miniscule sip.

_I fucking hate alcohol._

Her heavily mascaraed eyelashes fluttered and her voice lowered, "Well, you have me alone now, Mark."

He grinned wickedly, "That's just step one, my darling Emily."

She smiled, "I actually would love something to eat, Mark...if you don't mind."

Mark blinked, but smiled to mask his disappointment, "You stay here, and I'll get you something from my pantry. I bet you like..." he bit his lip, "..meat, huh?"

_Ugh._

Shepard winked, "Of course."

He stood and walked to the door, "I won't be long, doll."

"I'll be here," she slipped up her dress and revealed her inner thigh. He groaned and left the room, "You better be."

The door shut. She waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps before sighing audibly.

"Fucking disgusting." She pressed her earpiece, "Hackett, I'm in. What am I looking for?"

"Codes, data, lists of imports and exports, locations. Copy the files onto your omni-tool and send them to Tali. She'll analyze them."

"I'll upload decrypted data to you, Shepard," Tali's accented voice spoke through the earpiece.

Shepard nodded and scanned the files on his desk. Location after location popped up on her omni-tool, dates and amounts. Numerous accounts, all fraudulent and lists of allies and co-conspirators. She thought that would be enough and was ready to get the fuck out of there.

"Commander, that's excellent. Tali has the data. You can leave now."

She glanced back at the desk and one document title caught her eye.

Commander Shepard's Body:  
Net Worth: $500 trillion

She coughed and saw the picture of herself pasted on the front. It was recent. She blinked and opened the file. Background information, dates of battles she was in...

"Shepard?"

There was a picture of her in her underwear and bra on the Normandy. _How the fuck? _

It hit her. Simmons was a perverted bastard. She skimmed the file. He wanted to find her and sell her into the sex slave industry to batarians. She shuddered.

He was threatened by her. Even though the galaxy thought she was dead...he found out.

"Shepard!"

She was queasy. "Hackett, abort mission. I need to get out of here. Get Garrus-" She grabbed her purse and turned around.

Mark stood in the doorway.

Her blood went cold.

"I knew you weren't dead, flower."

She shuddered and tightened her fists.

"You obviously haven't thought through your plan to kill me, you fucking traitorous bastard."

He smirked, "Kill you? Oh no, I have so many more plans for you."

She slipped up her dress and pulled her pistol out of the holster.

She pointed it at him, "Get on your knees, Simmons."

He didn't move, just smiled violently at her.

"On your GODDAMNED knees, Simmons!"

He complied and slowly got onto both knees.

"Hands on your head." He did so. She stepped towards him, gun still pointed at his head. He smiled.

With one quick motion, he swept up and had her unarmed.

Shepard growled and kicked him in the stomach. She stepped back and slipped out of her heels and lifted her fists. He grabbed her wrist, she twisted out of his grasp and punched him in the nose.

Simmons gripped his nose, groaned and shook his head.

"Fucking bitch!" He punched her in the stomach with heavy force and she gasped, staggering. She gripped her stomach, her mind rushed to the loss of her child.

Heavy cramps covered her, she fell to the floor on her side. She groaned and reached for her pistol, lifting it. Simmons kicked it out of her hand and crawled on top of her.

Both her wrists were pushed above her head. Her green eyes widened.

He pushed her legs apart.

_She was 16 again. The batarian just finished inside her and she was bleeding and crying. Weak. The batarian slapped her and she cried even harder._

Mark unzipped his pants and pulled her panties down.

Shepard screamed as she mustered every ounce of energy within her and threw a shockwave against him so quickly she almost fainted.

He was flung in the air and she lifted her arm up, blue energy glowing as she threw a singularity at him. She hadn't used her biotics in months. She wasn't sure if she could even use anything other then a quick barrier.

Garrus rushed in the door, "Shepard!"

She had one arm up, but saw Mark was dead and dropped it. Her strength wavered and she fell back. Garrus caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oh...Shepard...I'm sorry."

"Garrus..." She screamed and grabbed her stomach. She grabbed his talon and brought it to her stomach. Her eyes met his and she weakly smiled.

Garrus understood immediately. "Shepard...you're...?"

Another cramp. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded, "Get Miranda."

He pressed his forehead against hers and lifted her into his arms.  
_  
_Liara stood in the doorway and called Hackett, "Shepard is severely wounded. Simmons is dead. Evacuate the party. We need to get Shepard to the Citadel." She glanced back at Garrus.

His body was shaking. A cry escaped his throat.

She slowly stepped out and back into the hallway and began walking when she heard Garrus whisper, "Oh Shepard...I love you."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Boy, that escalated quickly. I think I'm happy with this chapter. I found it inconvenient to really write an undercover mission that would last for two chapters, so I summed it up in a few thousand words and I honestly feel satisfied. I hope this didn't appear rushed.  
Please review! Be honest!

_BrokenEmber_


	8. Void

Miranda's heels were heard down the hallway. She honestly had never rushed so quickly to a hospital than she was that very moment.

She saw Garrus sitting with a numb looking Liara. Her face was exasperated, tired. They'd been there a while.

"How is she?"

Garrus shook his head, unable to speak.

Miranda narrowed her blue eyes and walked into the room, flitting through numerous nurses and doctors.

Shepard lay on the bed, her expression unreadable. She was staring out the window, her eyes impassive, mouth in a taut line. Her hands were folded on her lap. The blue hospital gown hung loosely over her frame.

Miranda quietly walked towards her, her voice careful, "Shepard?"

The war hero looked at the woman, her tone diplomatic yet detached, "Have they sent teams to the dig sites?"

The blue eyed woman nodded, "Yes, Hackett sent them this morning."

Shepard nodded and her gaze returned to the window, "Good. Maybe we'll get enough information to put a stop to these pathetic crimes, make the galaxy a bit safer." She moved her left hand around, then rolled her neck.

"That's what we hoped for," Miranda was at a loss for words. She didn't really know what to say. "Are...you alright?"

She saw Shepard's shoulders tense. "I'm fine." Her voice was still detached, expressionless, empty.

Silence filled the room.

Shepard's chest rose and fell, but she felt as if oxygen wasn't filling her lungs. Her heart still had a beat, but it wasn't filling her with blood. She was numb.

Everything was numb.

"I've always wanted a girl."

Miranda swallowed and took a steadying breath, "What would you have named her?"

A ghost of a once forgotten smile, as if remembering a good memory, covered her mouth. "Ashley."

She glanced back at Miranda. "Send Garrus in here...I need to talk to him."

Lawson nodded, "Alright." She walked out of the room and Shepard was alone once more.

Garrus slowly walked in. He lightly waved at Shepard and she just nodded.

"Shepard..."

"Garrus." Her voice wavered off a little, but she blinked back any visible tears.

"Why...didn't you tell me, Shepard?" His voice was desperate, anxious.

Her voice was eerily soft, "You were happy with Liara. I'd ruin that all for you."

He tightened his fists. "It only happened once, Shepard."

She sighed and looked at the blanket on her legs, "I know it did."

Garrus walked towards her and sat on the edge of her bed and reached for her hand, "Do...you forgive me?"

She squeezed his hand and finally a tear fell, "I do, Garrus. Are you still mad at me because I didn't tell you about the..." Her voice trailed off and her lip trembled. She gasped for air and a sob escaped. She brought her fist to her lips and tried to suppress the tears.

Shepard broke. She finally collapsed. She couldn't keep it in anymore. The emotion covered her in waves, drowning her, pulling her down. The tears didn't stop pouring from her eyes.

Garrus wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest. He crawled around her on the hospital bed and wrapped his entire body around her.

He kissed her neck, her shoulder.

He kissed her face, the tears on her cheeks. She closed her eyes, her body shaking.

"I love you, Shepard." His voice was soft, breath hot on her neck.

Her voice was a ghost of a whisper, "I love you too, Garrus."

Outside the door, Liara brought her hand to her mouth, tears falling from her eyes. They were beautiful, perfect, complete, together. She knew better than to disturb them.

She couldn't breathe. It hurt, but she couldn't imagine how Shepard was feeling now.

She slowly leaned against the sterile blue wall of the hospital and placed her face in her hands and started sobbing.

* * *

**A/N: **Damn, I love fucking sad stories. I love it.  
So much.  
I think this is coming close to an end, people. Only a few more chapters left. :)

_BrokenEmber_


	9. Intertwined

Shepard stood in the Presidium, her hands clasped together behind her back. Her black and red N7 armor covered her frame, her SMG and pistol in their respective holsters. She gazed at Councilor Tevos in front of her, a smirk on her lips.

"Commander Shepard. A pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise, Councilor," her voice was cool, "Why exactly did you call me here?"

"You've been nominated for a position on the Council."

Her brow furrowed and her mouth opened in shock, "I don't understand...who nominated me?"

The door swung open and Liara stepped inside.

"I nominated you, Shepard."

Shepard blinked and looked back at the Councilor, "I thought I had to get voted in."

Liara and the Councilor exchanged glances and the Councilor spoke, "You were. Council voted you in, Commander."

Shepard took a step back and ran her hand through her hair, "So...I'm the human Councilor now?"

"If you accept, Commander."

Admiral Hackett walked through the doors and smiled at her.

"This would be a huge step for humanity, Shepard."

Shepard smiled at them, "With all due respect, Councilor, Admiral, I'm going to have to decline."

Councilor Tevos looked confused, "May I ask why, Commander?"

Hackett looked at Shepard, brows raised.

Shepard grinned, "I'm moving to Palaven. I wouldn't be that great of a Citadel Councilor from there now would I?"

Liara's mouth opened, "Palaven?"

"Yes," her eyes narrowed, "Garrus has been asked to be the new Primarch."

Tevos cleared her throat and nodded, "I see, Commander. Even though you'd be on another planet, you could still represent humanity as a Council member."

Shepard laughed quietly, shaking her head, "Council members can't get married, can they? Not to other species."

Liara's mouth dried. _Married?_

Admiral Hackett looked at Shepard and blinked, "Married, Commander?"

Shepard sighed and pulled off her greave and glove on her left hand and revealed the tattooed ring. "I'm recently engaged." She looked at Liara and the asari smiled at her.

"Congratulations, Shepard," Liara's voice was warm, genuine. She glanced at her omi-tool, "If you'll excuse me. Councilor Tevos. Admiral Hackett," she looked at Shepard and nodded then walked out.

Liara took a steadying breath outside the door, her hands shaking. Shepard loved Garrus and he loved her. She and Garrus were just friends...

_Yeah. Just friends. Be happy for them, T'soni!_

She shook her head and placed her earpiece in and turned her omni-tool on. It rang once. Twice. Three times.

He answered on the fourth.

"Liara?"

"When were you exactly going to tell me you proposed to Shepard?"

Garrus' voice was quiet, "She told you?"

Liara laughed, "She just announced it at the Council meeting. She also mentioned...you were asked to be the new Primarch? And you're moving to Palaven?"

Humor was in his voice, "You're not that great of a information broker if you hadn't heard that yet, T'soni."

"Garrus," her voice was serious now, "I just...want you to be happy. Are you sure you want this?"

"I do want this, Liara. I love her."

She smiled and glanced back at the unopened door, "She loves you too, Garrus. More than you can see. It's...in her aura."

A thoughtful silence. "Will you come to the wedding?"

Liara laughed, "Of course, Vakarian. Drinks will be on me."

Garrus chuckled, "Yeah, I'm not sure Shepard would agree to the concept of alcohol at her wedding."

The door opened and Shepard stepped out.

"Shepard's out, I'll talk to you later." Liara hung up on him and blinked at Shepard. They hadn't really spoken to each other, not alone at least.

Shepard slowly walked towards her and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hey, Liara."

The asari smiled and wrapped her arms around Shepard in an embrace. She hugged her back.

Liara pulled out of the hug, "Shepard, I'm honestly..sorry for everything."

Shepard smiled lightly, "It's okay, Liara. I was able to forgive Garrus, and I forgive you."

She nodded and looked reached for Shepard's hand, "I'll always be there for you, Shepard. Whenever you need me."

They started walking down the stairs into the Embassy lobby.

Shepard ran her hand through her hair as she walked, "So...is the best information broker in the galaxy up for helping me organize a turian-human wedding?"

Liara grinned, "It depends, Commander. Can Feron be my date?"

The ebony haired woman chuckled and nodded, "Sure."

"Well, then...I guess I can do my best."

"That's all I need, Liara."

* * *

**A/N: **That's the last chapter of Unraveling. It's finished. _If you'd like a sequel, vote on my profile page in the poll._

When I started writing this, I had no idea how it was going to end up. I really didn't. Honestly, none of this was planned out AT ALL. It just...happened.

I'm proud of what I've accomplished.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed and everyone that supported me throughout this story!

Oh, and thank you for reading of course. :)

_BrokenEmber_


End file.
